Hunting for prey has been practiced for thousands of years. Because the hunted prey is quick and elusive, mankind has searched for novel hunting aids and methods to provide an advantage for the hunter. “Tree Stands” anchored to a tree trunk are often used to position a hunter above an area to wait for prey, but often tree stands are uncomfortable for the hunter and do not allow an optimum viewpoint. The present invention addresses the need for a portable climbing stand (tree stand) that is lightweight, collapsible and has a seat that rotates 360 degrees for easy viewing.